Hilo Rojo
by Dafne6
Summary: Cuenta una leyenda japonesa que todos tenemos atado un hilo rojo que nos conecta con nuestra alma gemela; Hermione y Draco podrán estirarlo todo lo que quieran, pero nunca se romperá. La distancia entre ellos se está reduciendo...


Nota: No pretendo sacar beneficio monetario y de ningún tipo del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter, entretener y entretenerme es la misión. ¡Yuju!

Long Summary: Cuenta una leyenda japonesa que todos tenemos atado un hilo rojo que nos conecta con nuestra alma gemela; pueden estirarlo todo lo que quieran, pero nunca se romperá. Después de varios años y muchos sucesos en las vidas de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, se darán cuenta que no estaban observando con claridad, estaban pasando por alto algo único e importante: su felicidad.

* * *

"_Amurallar el propio sufrimiento es arriesgarte a que te devore desde el interior_"

_Frida Kahlo_

Capitulo 1. Amarga cena

_Navidad del 2006_

_La madriguera_

Hermione pocas veces estuvo presente en los preparativos de la noche de navidad antes de la guerra; después de aquellos oscuros tiempos (y sus años consecutivos), tuvo que dejarse caer a ese mundo de exhaustivas decoraciones, postres hasta el hartazgo y quebraderos de cabeza por regalos cuando felizmente decidió cambiarse al apellido Weasley.

Siendo sincera consigo misma, al principio le asustaba porque se sentía perdida; no era algo que había estudiado de memoria en el capítulo de alguno de sus pesados y polvorientos libros. Años después, aún seguía sin entender muy bien que hacer ahí o tal vez sólo era que en esta ocasión no tenía el mismo empeño que en otros tiempos.

-¡Ginny, revisa el pavo! ya huele a quemado.

- Fleur querida, estas papas no están ni cerca de parecer un puré decente.

-Harry, revisa que Arthur haya instalado bien la carpa, no quiero que suceda lo del año pasado.

Harry salió como un rayo, aliviado de desaparecer de aquella cocina, lo menos que quería era estar en medio del campo de batalla; entre las exigencias de su suegra y la frustración del resto del grupo que le ayudaba, poco faltaba para que salieran volando los cuchillos.

En un acto de rebeldía desacertado, de mala gana Ginny comentó -Mamá, al pavo le faltan treinta minutos para que se acerque a su máximo, relájate un poco.

La pequeña mujer regordeta, quien estaba a punto de inspeccionar las galletas de Angelina (aliviada por la interrupción), con gesto amenazador se acercó a su hija.

-¡Estaré relajada hasta el día de mañana! ¿Acaso olvidaste que viene el mismo ministro de magia?- Las pecas desaparecieron cuando su cara llena de suaves arrugas se puso colorada. Ignorando cualquier otro futuro comentario inoportuno, salió por la puerta trasera a supervisar que efectivamente Harry estuviera supervisando la carpa.

Ginny la miró indecisa entre enojarse o reírse de ella.

Corriendo a cerciorarse por la ventana que su suegra se había alejado lo suficiente de la casa, Fleur gritó -¡ya no aguanto más, es la peog navidad de mi vida!- Estaba irreconocible luciendo una encrespada cabellera rubia; dejándose llevar por el enojo, con el dorso de su mano limpió rudamente sus mejillas rosas cubiertas por una delicada capa de sudor.

George, quien acababa de aparecer en la puerta de la cocina para robar una galleta, se acercó a ella meneando la cabeza y le echó una mirada ácida.

-Fleur, esas papas no tienen cara de puré, continua machacando- señaló con el mismo tono que había utilizado su madre; ella le respondió apartándolo de un empujón.

-George devuélveme esa galleta- le dijo Angelina tratando de alcanzarlo para recuperar la galleta robada, pero fue más rápido y se la metió entera en la boca, ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de su esposa.

–Ve a ayudarle a tu padre con la carpa, si sabes lo que te conviene- George ensanchó una sonrisa con restos de galleta en las comisuras de la boca y entre los dientes; antes de salir de ahí, le robó una segunda.

-Chicas, ¿van a dejarme ayudarles en algo?- La voz de Hermione había sido tan tenue, que por un instante pensó que nadie la había escuchado.

Todas respondieron mas o menos como lo había imaginado, mientras Fleur le dio la espalda fingiendo que no la había escuchado, Ginny miró a Hermione y apretó los labios formando una delgada línea rosa y Angelina miraba a todas buscando desesperada una respuesta pero Andrómeda respondió de manera maternal

–Mione, sube a descansar, nosotras nos encargamos de todo.

Hermione suspiró frustrada, la desesperación se apoderaba a cada minuto que transcurría sentada en medio del caos en la cocina. Quería hacer algo, cualquier cosa con tal de olvidarlo todo.

La repentina aparición de la señora Weasley por la puerta trasera la alivió un tanto. Deprisa fingieron todas estar haciendo algo.

-¡Falta tan poco para que llegue Kingsley y ustedes flojeando!- Gritó la señora Weasley. Frotando sus manos en el gastado delantal que traía puesto, se acercó a Angelina con paso apresurado.

–Déjame inspeccionar esas galletas-la aludida gimió y acomodó las perfectas galletas de ángeles de navidad mientras esperaba el momento del sablazo por alguna nimiedad como sus tiernas caritas sonrientes.

-No llores Angelina, las cosas que más cuestan son las que más satisfacciones nos traen- Angelina apretó los labios y se abstuvo de cualquier comentario.

Observaban en silencio las dos cuando el gritito de Molly hizo brincar de susto a Angelina.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que tengas treinta y ocho galletas, si la masa era para cuarenta?!- El timbre de desesperación de la señora Weasley fue motivo suficiente para que Ginny vigilara la mirilla del horno, recordándole a Hermione un niño muggle viendo muy de cerca la pantalla del televisor.

Mientras, Andrómeda y Fleur corrieron a esconderse detrás de la alacena y apuraron una pequeña copa de whiskey de fuego.

-¡¿Qué haré ahora?!- Dijo la señora Weasley con un exagerado tono de preocupación, que a Hermione le rememoró sus años en Hogwarts cuando estudiaba para los T.I.M.O.S y E.X.T.A.S.I.S. "_Parece más tiempo_" pensó con melancolía.

-… Será mejor que empieces a arreglar la mesa allá afuera, llévate la vajilla…- Ni bien había terminado la oración y Angelina ya había conjurado un hechizo locomotor silencioso y tanto la vajilla como ella, desaparecieron de la cocina en menos de lo que podría haber chasqueado la lengua. Cuando pasó al lado de Hermione, escuchó un murmuro y supo que alguien no iba a disfrutar su regreso a casa.

-¡Ya era hora! ¿Quién más va a ponerse a trabajar como ella?- Sonrió triunfal.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo gestos reprimidos.

Hermione se levantó y esperó a que llamara su atención al estar junto a la señora Weasley; algo tenía que hacer, no podía seguir sentada dándole vueltas al asunto y ante todo: deprimiéndose.

-Molly, ¿me dejas ayudarte en algo?- De la misma manera que lo había hecho Andrómeda, la señora Weasley le respondió:

–Cariño, tu…- Hermione captó al instante que buscaba la forma más suave de decirlo -… Trabajo te ha estresado mucho y nunca tomas vacaciones así que te ordeno que te quedes sentada- su tono era dulce como un trago de miel y eso volvió a incomodarla mucho porque hasta una hora antes, Teddy y Victoire habían estado jugando felices por toda la casa y las calabazas que les dio las recibieron con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Antes de que llegase a imaginar si le estaba reprochando las muchas atenciones que le prestaba al trabajo por encima de su hijo, escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

Molly le impidió seguir avanzando, colocándose estoicamente con los brazos en jarras frente a ella.

–Deja que alguien mas vaya a verla, Andrómeda ¿podrías hacerte cargo?- Pero Hermione se lo impidió. Andrómeda se quedó estática cuando Hermione hizo un gesto negativo con la mano.

-Tengo que verla, me estoy hundiendo Molly- suplicó, aguantando el dolor del nudo en la garganta que se le formó al observar los ojos tristes de Molly.

La señora Weasley dio un largo suspiro cansado–Antes de que te vayas, dime- tomó el platón, se lo mostró y con una ceja levantada en tono escéptico le preguntó -¿es mi idea o estos ángeles tienen una cara muy triste?- Hermione fingió considerarlo por un momento, bajó la vista hasta los ojos de la señora y respondió con una tierna y triste sonrisa –por supuesto que no- aprovechando que la señora Weasley volvía a inspeccionarlos, salió de ahí.

Subió las escaleras y entró en el antiguo cuarto de Ron. No le molestaban en lo absoluto los recuerdos hermosos que había creado con él, le molestaba que Molly siguiera tratándola como a una hija, que los demás fingieran y la miraran de soslayo como si estuviera desahuciada, pero nada le molestaba más que haber sido tan tonta como para no haberse dado cuenta de nada.

Dos bebés lloraban y apenas podía oír a Victoire y Teddy que llegaron corriendo apuntándose con dedos acusadores -¡Mione, Teddy la despertó! Yo traté de impedírselo.

-¡No es cierto! Ella le quitó su chupón, Victoire ¡la beba fea!- Teddy hizo muecas y seguía repitiendo –la beba fea, la beba fea- Victoire enojada, intentó arañarlo y Hermione la detuvo por el brazo.

-Chicos es navidad- se sorprendió de lo que había querido decir con eso, "_una tregua_" pensó; de cualquier forma no le dio tiempo de seguir cavilando porque Victoire se había zafado y ambos se pegaban manotazos.

-¡¿Quieren que llame a Molly?!- con eso bastó para que se detuvieran y agacharan las cabezas, un gesto que en lo particular le gustó a su orgullo de madre primeriza.

-Ahora, sean buenos chicos y ayúdenme con Albus- asintieron obedientes y se acercaron con cuidado a Albus que tenia los ojos hinchados y lloraba sin parar desde su cuna.

Hermione tomó a Rose como a una delicada flor, acurrucándola tiernamente entre sus brazos mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna, madre e hija fueron perdiéndose en un suave vaivén. Poco a poco Rose fue dejando de llorar y lanzaba cortos suspiros, a través de las lágrimas buscaba con su inocente mirada el rostro de su madre.

-Aquí estoy amor- susurró tiernamente –aquí voy a estar para siempre contigo- acarició su diminuta nariz y la pequeña bebé poco a poco volvió al paraíso de los dulces sueños.

-¿Le damos su chupón? Es que Albus sigue igual- preguntó preocupado Teddy; cargaba al pequeño y lo sacudía casi violentamente; Victoire intentaba darle el chupón, pero lo tiraba con la manita.

Habiendo terminado de calmar a Rose, la dejó descansar en su sillita portable cubriéndola con sus tibias mantitas rosas; tomó a Albus y con la misma ternura con la que había dormido a su hija, hizo lo mismo con su ahijado.

-Busquen el biberón, ya es hora de su cena.

-¡Mamá, Kingsley viene unas 100 veces al año, no hay diferencia!- La voz de Ginny irrumpió hasta la habitación donde estaban. Hermione miró nerviosa a los chicos y estos a su vez a ella.

Teddy con una risilla nerviosa dijo -mejor cierro la puerta- caminando de puntitas hacia la puerta.

* * *

_Navidad 2006_

_Residencia Malfoy_

La pequeña residencia Malfoy se encontraba estratégicamente localizada cerca de Londres. Cualquiera que hubiera conocido la antigua mansión Malfoy, tendría que desistir en compararla con la nueva construcción y hogar de los últimos Malfoy. Aún adepto a antiquísimas costumbres como delegar labores de hogar y jardinería a elfos domésticos, la diferencia radicaba en el bajo perfil dentro de la sociedad mágica que manejaba el joven señor Malfoy.

Si bien, pasaron años para que las cenas navideñas volvieran a realizarse, este año después de una serie de sucesos absolutamente desagradables, poco faltó para que la navidad no se celebrara propiamente.

-La decoración es exquisita Dafne- una joven de cabellos negros y ataviada en un vestido que marcaba las hermosas curvas que el tiempo y el dinero le habían proporcionado, alabó la decoración de la residencia. Dafne esta vez se había hecho titánicos esfuerzos por tener una navidad decente con su familia.

-Gracias Pansy, no sabes cuanto me esforcé.

-Yo sé que si- confidencialmente le respondió; sabia cuanto empeño le puso, no por nada habían trabajado arduamente desde que Draco y Scorpius se habían quedado solos.

-Cambiando de tema ¿tu cabello es natural?- Pansy era una fanática de cualquier técnica legal o ilegal con la que pudiera ser más hermosa de lo que era. Vanidosa a niveles extremos, sólo su amor por Jason y a la que consideraba su familia, lo superaba.

-Yo misma hago los rizos, mi madre me enseñó- sonrió de manera dulce comprendiendo lo que quería. Sentado en la mesa principal se encontraba Blaise, balanceando casi imperceptible un vaso con una poca cantidad de whiskey de fuego; miraba la escena a través de sus ojos negros, contemplándola, anhelándola como la última vez o tal vez más.

-A mi me gusta lacio- con una suave voz grave habló Jason que tenia a Pansy tomada de la cintura en una muda caricia.

-Pansy, ¿Qué hicieron tus elfos para la cena?- Blaise los interrumpió adrede, estaba hambriento como pocas veces.

Pansy rodó los ojos y lo miró casi con fastidio –Blaise, no serviré nada hasta que todos estemos aquí- él suspiró ahogando un gruñido de desesperación, aquellos dos estaban tardando y mucho.

-Blaise ¿jugamos naipes?- Ofreció Jason sacando un juego de barajas del bolsillo de su fino pantalón gris.

Blaise lo miró con la ceja levanta y con sorna le respondió –son barajas muggles, no hay nada divertido en eso- apuró su whiskey de un solo trago. Su estomago rugió un poco -¿Oíste Pansy? Todo es tu culpa, tal vez si me dijeras el menú, mi estomago te lo agradecería- le dirigió una mirada ofendida mientras frotaba su estomago de manera perezosa por encima de tu túnica azul oscuro.

Pansy volteó la cara hacia el pasillo que conducía al recibidor. Aún no bajaban sus chicos favoritos.

-¿Y si subo por ellos?- Preguntó intentando sonar desinteresada, pero el repiqueteo de sus mortales tacones contra el azulejo la contradijo. Blaise negó encontrando divertida la situación, se levantó de silla a buscar en la repisa de la chimenea un paquete de naipes explosivos.

-Sígueme Jason, yo te voy a enseñar a jugar naipes de verdad, a menos que temas chamuscar esos pantalones finos- la fingida mirada retadora lo observó de pies a cabeza, Jason le respondió con una sonrisa y de inmediato se desabotonó el saco dejándolo cuidadosamente doblado sobre una de las sillas del comedor de roble oscuro.

-Muy bien, estos pantalones muggle necesitan conocer las cenizas de tu túnica- ambos se dirigieron a la sala y tanto Pansy como Dafne rodaron los ojos y se sentaron a platicar.

Mientras los invitados esperaban muy pacientes en la planta baja a los hombres de la casa, estos terminaban de arreglarse, o al menos uno ayudaba a otro.

-Vamos Scorpius, mete la mano por este huequito, no sería difícil si dejaras de chuparte el dedo… Sólo será un momento y volverás a disfrutar ese delicioso pulgarcito tuyo… Espléndido- contemplando a Scorpius sentado en su cambiador, revisó que estuviera bien abrochado su pequeño mameluco con un tierno estampado de esmoquin (regalo de Pansy), apreciando lo que un artista sentía después de haber terminado su gran obra maestra, justo como él quería.

-Luces guapo y elegante, traerás a todas las bebés de Hogwarts cacheteando la carriola- Scorpius miraba fijamente a su padre y sonrió como si en verdad entendiera lo que le decía. Draco frunció el ceño, tenía tanto tiempo sin hacer comentarios jocosos que le pareció como si un desconocido lo hubiera dicho.

"_Si no lo discriminan_" pensó en tono lúgubre. La frase "luces idéntico a tu padre" justamente era la menos indicada para este y cualquier otro momento, si estuviese en sus manos, daría cualquier cosa con tal de desvincularlo de su pasado maldito.

-Todo seria distinto si tu madre aún estuviera aquí- Scorpius alzó sus bracitos esperando ser cargado, acto seguido, Draco lo tomó entre sus brazos y mirándolo a los ojos continuó hablándole.

-¿Estas ansioso por tu primer cena de navidad?- Scorpius volvió a chupar su pulgar distraído.

-Por supuesto, es tu primera navidad- obviando el tema, tomó una sonaja del cambiador y la agitó enfrente de su hijo para captar su atención.

"_La primera navidad y tú sin Astoria_" suspiró. Scorpius dejó de intentar atrapar la sonaja y lo miró a la cara; Draco se sorprendía más veces de las que debía, a veces su hijo reaccionaba de maneras extrañas, como esta, que con su tierna mirada le preguntaba el por qué de ese suspiro.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien, bajemos a cenar antes de que vengan por nosotros-. Scorpius se acurrucó en el hueco habido entre el pecho y el cuello de su padre. Eran más las veces que se sentía asqueado de si mismo, no creía merecer un hijo como Scorpius.

* * *

-¡Déjame cargarlo! Ya lo tuviste mucho tiempo Pansy- Dafne intentaba quitarle de los brazos a Scorpius y terminaba frustrada. Las cosas cambiaban mucho en cuanto la presencia de ese bebé llegaba a las reuniones familiares; Pansy y Dafne perdían la compostura que usualmente aparentaban para la convivencia diaria e incluso Jason y Blaise aceptaban de buena gana cuidarlo.

Ambas se habían enamorado desde la primera vez que pudieron tenerlo entre sus brazos; tal vez se debía al cabello dorado que tenia o la cara tierna y angelical que tenia cada vez que tomaba su siesta, pero la verdadera culminación de su lindura eran los grandes ojos azules. Draco daba gracias a Merlín o cualquier otra deidad que gobernara el universo, por haberle puesto los ojos azules de su madre. Un punto más para diferenciarlo de su antigua vida.

-Scorpius vas a ser guapísimo, tendrás muchas oportunidades con las chicas, los genes de tus padres fueron muy bondadosos contigo, ¡precioso! ¿Verdad que eres precioso?- Scorpius sonreía con su dedito pulgar dentro de la boquita. Blaise a pesar de tener mucha hambre, no podía dejar de sonreír al verlo, su inocencia afectaba a todos de distintas maneras.

-No será un promiscuo eso te lo aseguro y quiero que dejes de consentirlo tanto, se pone irritable cuando lo dejas- Draco podría estar extasiado, pero no había sonrisa que lo demostrara; su mirada gris y vacía de emociones los observaba, imaginándose un panorama muy distinto. -¿Y la cena?- Preguntó intentando dejar de pensar en todo, mientras miraba alrededor del comedor.

-Es natural que se ponga irritable si el nació para ser consentido, ¡Dipsy!- Un chasquido proveniente de la cocina y la cena se sirvió, adornando los seis platos en la mesa. Pansy aún no deseaba dejar de jugar con Scorpius, pero siendo ella la anfitriona impuesta, con reticencias dejó el bebé en manos de una muy desesperada Dafne.

Orgullosa presentó la cena mientras los demás tomaban asiento, dejando la cabeza de la mesa para Draco, a su lado derecho a Scorpius en su sillita y ella tomó la silla a la izquierda.

-Espero que les agrade, me inspire en los americanos porque hace poco estuvimos por allá- fijó sus ojos oscuros sobre Jason, él le dio la razón asintiendo tranquilamente, mirándola de la misma forma. Ambos se perdían por ratos, en pensamientos íntimos que solo ellos comprendían a través de sus miradas.

Draco aún no podía acertar, qué había llevado a Pansy a enamorarse perdidamente de Jason. Jason Böhm era squib muy rico, su vida la había llevado a medias en el mundo muggle a medias en el mundo mágico. Mientras ellos estudiaban en Hogwarts él se había desvelado estudiando economía y finanzas en una universidad muggle en Cambridge. Los negocios que habían sido de sus padres y ahora suyos, incluían en el mundo muggle una cadena de complejos turísticos por el mundo y en el mágico elaboraban las escobas "Saeta de Fuego". Durante la guerra, su familia y él habían huido a América esperando el momento oportuno para regresar y conservar limpio su apellido.

La vez que Draco escuchó su historia se sintió abatido y estúpido, siempre hubo formas de haber cambiado su oscuro futuro y sintió celos de su vida; su familia sabía jugar en cualquier bando, su moral y sus ideas hacían metamorfosis cada vez que las circunstancias lo necesitaran; por él habían comprado la cadena de complejos en el supuesto caso que no pudiera extender su linaje mágico y se casara con una muggle.

Pansy no había elegido a Jason por su enorme cantidad de galones y dinero muggle, la Pansy que creía conocer nunca se iba a enamorar de un squib, ni siquiera había pasado por su mente que pudiera enamorarse. Se preguntó si alguna vez habría alguien para él, alguien que lo dejara de rodillas y lo disfrutara con los brazos abiertos.

Mientras comían, Pansy retomó el tema -¿Por qué quieres decidir sobre el futuro de Scorpius? ¡Será divertido verlo coquetear con todas! O ¿Acaso estas celoso? ¡Qué bueno que no fue niña!- a su verborrea le añadió dramatismo, lo miró con reproche y un oculto toque de diversión en sus ojos.

-Que sea mujeriego no podrá depender de mi aunque quisiera, lo que si podría cambiar es su actitud hacia la vanidad– la miró con mucha seriedad mientras picaba la comida para Scorpius; Pansy cada día se resignaba a que la mirara de esa forma, dentro de ella y de cada uno de los que estaban ahí sabían que Pansy intentaba reanimar a su amigo.

-Así como tú- quiso probar su temple, de alguna forma quería sacar los comentarios ácidos y divertidos, quería volver a tener a su amigo.

-Así como era- señaló con el tenedor el plato intacto de ella y en voz autoritaria le ordenó –come-

-Pero no tanto como yo ¿no?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia con la broma implicada, atendió su plato mientras el resto de los invitados comían atentos a la plática.

-¡Mucho menos como tú!- Lo más parecido a una sonrisa fue la mueca que le dirigió mientras acercaba el plato a Scorpius y comenzaba a darle de comer. Ella lo agradeció echándose a reír, sabia que era lo máximo que iba a obtener por ahora.

Volvió a hablar, esta vez dirigiéndose a la otra única mujer en la cena –Por cierto, gracias por la poción Dafne, me parece increíble que aún no encuentres al indicado siendo tan bella e inteligente- nunca podría ser hipócrita con ella, después de la guerra apreció mucho las pocas personas que se quedaron en su vida; por supuesto, ni Blaise ni ella tuvieron un cambio tan radical en sus vidas como Draco.

-Pues no ha llegado el indicado, no todas somos Pansy Parkinson tras haber hallado a Jason- no tuvo intención en tirar indirecta, pero aquel comentario no fue muy bien recibido por un moreno. Sin embargo, si Pansy conociera la vergüenza se habría puesto colorada, pero en vez de eso ensanchó su sonrisa, luciendo una hermosa sonrisa de enamorada.

-Ya llegará o a lo mejor no estás viendo bien- Dafne no supo darle tono a ese comentario pero minimizaron el tema regresando a otro. –Como sea, a mi me encantan tus rizos, me encanta el cabello rizado- Jason reía por lo bajo mientras ponía un poco mas de salsa gravy al puré de papa. Él prefería dejar la acción de sus palabras en los negocios.

-Nadie está conforme con lo que tiene- dijo Blaise, intentando dar un tono desinteresado a su oración, pero Dafne entendió al vuelo lo que había querido decir y lo miró de reojo muy molesta, sin embargo Blaise continuó como si no lo hubiera notado. -Supongo bien entonces que estabas celosa de la maraña de cabello de Granger.

Pansy ofendida le respondió – ¡Por supuesto que no! aunque pensando fríamente, si hidratara su cabello, seria casi tan bonito como el de Dafne- rápidamente alzo el dedo índice y apuntó a todos menos a Scorpius, quien tomaba con su manita las verduras de su plato y jugaba con ellas sin atender a la plática –nadie vuelva a repetir lo que dije- Jason tomó con cuidado su mano y tras darle unas palmaditas en el dorso, la volvió a poner el la mesa.

-No cariño, nadie va a decir nada.

-Hablas como si la acabaras de ver, ¿qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Qué tal si ya se rapó para no seguir jalando esa maraña con tanto hijo que seguramente ha de tener con Weasley?- Blaise continuó hablando, evitando en todo momento la mirada de Dafne.

Pansy ahogó una sonora carcajada.

-¡Claro que no! sigue teniendo esa misma maraña y sólo tiene una hija. Me parece extraño que no sepan nada de ella

Blaise alzo los hombros con indiferencia y nadie más la alentó a seguir comentando.

-Eso sólo lo sabes tú porque lees corazón de bruja como una posesa- Blaise se burló y Draco estuvo a punto de sonreír pero Jason no tuvo tanto éxito y escupió su trago de hidromiel, terminando en lo que sobraba de jamón, la salsa de arándano y el pastel de frutos secos. Pansy palmeó su espalda despreocupada.

-No la leo como una posesa- intentó excusarse pero rememoró que antes de salir de su mansión obligó a Jason a revisar el horóscopo. –Bueno, no lo negaré, pero ella no saldría en esa revista a menos que fuera muy importante y ya lo logró ¡cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor!

Ahora si todos estaba intrigados, porque tenia un gran punto, Hermione Granger no saldría nada más porque si en aquella tonta revista del corazón.

-¡Continúa!, ya te dije que nadie lee esa revista- dijo Blaise con un punto de desesperación casi extrema. Pansy se relamió los bigotes internamente con extrema satisfacción al haber logrado su cometido: llamar la atención.

-Como todos saben ella es la jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica-. Al observar a todos en la mesa, comprobó que nadie sabía nada de la vida de Granger o de Weasley después de la guerra y continuó -Pasó un largo tiempo, donde sabemos que regreso a Hogwarts y luego ingresó al ministerio y de igual forma sabemos que era cuestión de tiempo su puesto apartado y su boda con Weasley.

-Nunca me lo habría imaginado- dijo Draco con un marcado tono sarcástico, mientras limpiaba las manos y la cara a Scorpius después de haber jugado con su comida.

-Hace poco nació su hija. Bastante bonita, a pesar mío- calló unos segundos para jugar con el suspenso -la semana pasada anunciaron su divorcio.

Casi todos en la mesa tenían una expresión de total asombro. A nadie se le hubiera ocurrido el final de esa historia, al menos, no de esa manera.

-¿Se divorciaron?- Preguntó escépticamente Blaise.

-Están en el proceso.

-Francamente me parece imposible- rebatió, pasó una de sus manos y revolvió el cabello oscuro, en un intento de pensar otra posibilidad ya que no se fiaba mucho de esa revista.

-Weasley nunca fue brillante, los imaginé juntos sólo por costumbre- dijo Draco volviendo a la tarea extrema de dar de comer a Scorpius sin que jugara con ella.

-Yo escuche hace poco algo al respecto- esta vez la que habló fue Dafne y ya nadie creyó que fuese un chisme infundado.

-¡Tú también lees corazón de bruja! He perdido mi fe en la comunidad mágica- gritó Blaise alzando las manos al techo, Dafne movió la cabeza negativamente antes de seguir hablando.

-He escuchado algunos rumores en el ministerio- remarcando la palabra ministerio para corregir la idea de Blaise –Se dice que Weasley tiene otra familia.

La bomba había estallado, todos (menos Jason y Scorpius) tenían una perfecta o dibujada en su boca y las cejas tan alzadas que casi chocaban con el nacimiento del cabello

-Yo no entiendo nada, ¿Quién es esa Hermione? ¿Era amiga de ustedes?- Echó otro sorbo a su copa de hidromiel justo antes de que Blaise, Pansy y Dafne rompieran a carcajadas; Draco se quedo al borde, no porque su pregunta fuera tonta (porque lo era aunque no fuese su intención), si no que el nombre de Granger le traía pesados recuerdos que él daba por enterrados en lo más profundo de su subconsciente.

-La molestábamos en el colegio, ella era eso que los muggles llaman "la matada", siempre levantando la mano para responder cualquier pregunta de los profesores, siempre haciendo los trabajos más extensos y siempre teniendo las mejores notas. No era agraciada, tenia unos dientes frontales muy largos...- Haciendo el amago con los dedos, Pansy hizo una descripción muy burda del tamaño de sus dientes frontales.

-Que se corrigió con la enfermera psicópata- dijo Blaise pinchando verduras de su plato -y también molestábamos mucho a sus amiguitos.

-Era muy simplona, si se desarrolló nadie lo notó.

-Llevaba ropa que bien pudo haberla escogido la bruja de Mcgonagall especialmente pensando en que no encontrara otro novio que Weasley- dijo Blaise con mucho humor negro.

Draco sin demostrarlo les dio la razón, era justamente así como la recordaba, su inteligencia era una grosería pero sin un solo indicio de que fuese una mujer desarrollada físicamente.

-Cambiemos de tema, me aburre hablar de Granger- Blaise ya había escuchado suficiente de ella por el día de hoy.

* * *

_Media noche de la navidad_

_La Madriguera_

Todos y cada uno de los invitados fueron dejando caer los cubiertos conforme terminaban el banquete, la señal que necesitaba ver la señora Weasley de que había valido la pena todo el estrés; ahora descansaban sobre los respaldos de su silla respirando con dificultad, como en una extraña melodía de respiraciones acompasadas.

-Espero que le haya gustado la cena ministro, lo hicimos todas esperando que fuera de su agrado- Molly con voz dulce siempre se refería de usted a Kingsley, a pesar de haberle pedido en numerosas ocasiones a través de los años que le siguiera llamando Kingsley.

Ginny no estaba muy contenta, gracias al embrujo de calefacción que habían puesto dentro de la carpa, contrarrestaban el frio invierno que cortaba la cara si alguno se atrevía a poner un pie fuera, así que no teniendo otra alternativa, para ella las cosas dentro de la carpa estaban igual que unas horas antes en la cocina.

Sorprendiendo a muchos, George no había hecho ningún comentario gracioso en toda la cena, pero Hermione si que se lo imaginaba, Angelina tenía impresa en la cara que no le iba a perdonar tan fácil la bronca que le había echado su suegra por la gula de su esposo.

En aquella cena las cosas habían transcurrido de manera anormal desde el inicio; tal vez por eso Hermione se sentía incomoda. Había personas con las cuales no todas las navidades compartían compañía y también hacían falta algunas otras. Aunque a ella sólo le hacia falta una sola persona, sintió perfecto cuando su corazón se arrugó un poco más.

A su lado derecho, una jubilada y anciana profesora Mcgonagall intentaba con esfuerzo sacar plática a su ex-alumna favorita.

-Debe ser agobiante para cualquier mago común las tareas de la seguridad mágica, pero no para ti querida, siempre supiste llevar tus deberes y los de los muchachos a punto y salvar al mundo mágico al mismo tiempo- sonriendo de manera orgullosa, le palmeó la mano. A Hermione le costó mucho mantenerse impasible, fingiendo una débil sonrisa se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que Mcgonagall pudiera vivir sin la compañía de la persona que quería? Una lúgubre risa resonó en su cabeza recordándole lo amargada que era. De inmediato corrigió el rumbo de sus pensamientos, sobre todo porque bajo sus circunstancias ella podría heredar su puesto.

-Gracias profesora, es halagador que me tenga en gran estima y sepa que es recíproco el sentimiento- después de eso, pidió permiso para retirarse, siendo observada por Ginny que, aún estando enojada y con pocos ánimos de salir a aquella noche helada, la siguió.

Tan solo al abrir la puerta de la carpa, el viento helado se coló y le cortó de tajo los amontonados pensamientos que suprimían uno al otro y pugnaban por volver, casi como un carrusel macabro. Mareada caminó y buscó un asiento cerca, deambuló hasta alcanzar a llegar al pie de un árbol muy especial para ella. Justo cuando iba a caer de rodillas al césped recién cortado y limpio de gnomos, el brazo de Ginny impidió el golpe seco.

-Te vi y vine a ayudarte y esta vez quiero que me escuches sin chistar- su tono seco, desprovisto de toda emoción, le advirtió que su plática seria larga y que no se movería de su lado para nada. "_Buena chica Ginny_" pensó, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo si la situación hubiese sido invertida.

Hermione suspiró cansada, no tenia alternativa ante la testarudez de su amiga.

-Estoy mareada

Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la abrazó -sé que quieres gritarnos- Hermione quiso negarlo pero Ginny la contratacó -si, he visto como te enojas cuando mamá te trata como si tuvieras 16 años- Hermione apretó las mandíbulas en un intento por evitar gritar y llorar, reír y salir corriendo al mismo tiempo; Ginny sintió el estremecimiento del cuerpo de Hermione rompiendo poco a poco la capa de seguridad artificial que tanto se había propuesto en llevar desde varios días, la volteó y miró directo a sus tristes ojos marrones.

-Hermione, eres como mi hermana, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntas, mientras yo crecía en medio de un tropel de hombres testarudos que me defendían sin saber si yo quería, tu crecías defendiéndote como podías; te entiendo mejor de lo que crees y sé que lo que necesitas es desahogarte, porque eres tan fuerte que podrás superarlo y seguir como hasta ahora lo has hecho mejor que nadie, responsabilizarte y encontrar el equilibrio entre tu familia y tu trabajo.

Hermione quería detener a como diera lugar sus lágrimas; el frio de la media noche y su punzante dolor en el alma la lastimaban cada cual a su manera, temblaba sin control y aún así pudo sentir el calor arrebolarse en su mejillas y subir hasta su cabeza; no podía definirlo, pero buscaba sin parar el significado a aquel calor.

-Ronald no te dejó porque no tuvieras tiempo para él o porque aquella fuera más joven y bonita, Harry y yo trabajamos y aún así encontramos tiempo para llegar a casa, preparar la cena y disfrutar estar con Albus... Ronald está acomplejado, ¿recuerdas cuantas veces sintió celos de los logros de Harry?

Rabia. Eso era.

Sentía la ira acumularse de cada poro, arrasar la tristeza de cada centímetro de piel, sus neuronas hacían conexiones increíblemente rápidas y el mismo carrusel macabro de recuerdos e imágenes volvía a activarse para verlo desde otro punto de vista. Apartó a Ginny de manera brusca y salvaje, se levantó y gritó, de furia, de frustración, de dolor. Golpeó con un puño el árbol, un golpe, dos, tres, cincuenta, cien... Perdió la cuenta y alguien intentó detenerla por detrás; intentó pelear con uñas y dientes para seguir golpeando el árbol, aquel que había sido mudo testigo de la promesa rota que le había hecho Ronald el día de su boda "_juntos hasta la muerte_".

-Soy Harry- gritó a su oído mientras luchaba para detenerla. Lentamente Hermione fue tranquilizándose y terminó llorando desconsolada entre sus brazos. Como nunca lo había hecho y como nunca pensó hacerlo.

No fue consciente de nada y dejó que la cargaran. Ginny corrió a la carpa y tomó a Rose, Albus y sus cosas mientras Harry tomaba entre sus brazos a Hermione que seguía sollozado en su hombro.

Nadie dijo nada cuando salieron sin decir adiós, no era necesario y tampoco prolongaron su falsa felicidad los que se quedaron.

A paso lento y bajo toda la carga, la joven pareja Potter se ayudó dirigiéndose hasta la colina para desaparecer con un ¡plop!

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Escribo mi primer fic, espero que me disculpen las faltas de ortografia y redacción, mejoraré lo juro. Tal vez al inicio no tengan coherencia algunas cosas, pero todo a su tiempo.

Si les gustó, si no les gustó, cualquier pregunta y comentario lo sabré por un lindo review.

Besos, Dafne.


End file.
